diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard
The Wizard was the third Diablo III character class revealed. It made its debut at Blizzcon 2008. As Blizzard had said earlier, the Wizard is very similar to the Sorceress class of Diablo II. It is also similar to the sorcerer, as well. Only the female version of the Wizard was playable at Blizzcon 2008 along with both versions of the and Witch Doctor. Only the female Wizard's backstory has been revealed until now. She has her origins in the Island nation of Xiansai confirming that Xiansai is indeed an Asian civilization by her striking Asian features and her heavy foreign accent in in-game short speeches. The male Wizard's Asian look and attire is similar to the female wizard, presumably the wizard background story will be the same for both genders. The female Wizard has been depicted as an uncouth and rebellious figure, always wanting to learn more, be it in ways best left to those that are considered nefarious. She is headstrong and will go to any means to get what she wants. However, she does not speak unknowingly; she knows that her innate powers can decimate the opposition, even providing a tough challenge to the Vizjerei Premier, Valthek, who found her in the Ancient Repositories beneath the Yshari Sanctum, the ancient and arcane library of the Mage Clans. (The Vizjerei mages even attempted to hide their embarrassment by falsely claiming the young wizard relied on trickery and deceit to win and that their own leader, and not the youth, was the source of the extensive descruction left behind in the wake of their battle.) She delved deeper into the arcane ways, wielding powers that were not supposed to be wielded, like Arcane magics and Temporal distortion along with the mage favorites of Ice and with equal ease. Her upstart nature and rebelliousness has enticed the youth of Caldeum to join her and choose their own path, these young upstarts, mostly female, may explain the existence of more than one female Wizard while the lore entry describes only one. The one described in the lore entry can be assumed to be the player character but it is more probable that she will be met by players in the game world. Description and Lore "Owing to my lack of tolerance for those who would use magic towards their own nefarious ends, many have assumed that I am averse to the practice of the magical arts on a philosophical level. Nothing could be farther from the truth. My quarrel is with those sorcerers who dismiss the ancient traditions and teachings – teachings that have been honed over millennia in order to preserve respect for authority and the rule of law. Recently the youth of Caldeum have fallen prey to the overblown stories of just such a delinquent wizard. That is correct: I used the uncouth term '''Wizard', not Sorcerer. It seems that even the title of a civilized magic wielder is too restrictive for this young upstart. Through my contacts at the Yshari Sanctum of the mage clans, I am one of the few who actually know the truth behind the rumors now sweeping our streets regarding this hellion who flaunts her magic irresponsibly.'' This wizard was sent here to spend her formative years under the tutelage of the best mages in the world. Well, it seems they neglected to teach our wizard manners on her native island of Xiansai, for she was a rude and uncooperative student from the very beginning. Originally under the guidance of the Zann Esu mage clan, she was eventually handed over to the Vizjerei in the hopes that their strict and unbending discipline would break her anarchic spirit. Yet even the esteemed Vizjerei instructors were unable to rein her in. She was continually being caught seeking out dangerous and forbidden magics, heedless of the consequences to herself or anyone around her. Although there is no truth to the tales that she actually ventured into the infamous Bitter Depths below the Sanctum, she was caught in the Ancient Repositories, where the most dangerous incantations are housed for the safety of the public. When confronted by the great Vizjerei mage Valthek and demanded to account for herself, she brazenly attacked him rather than face the punishment merited by her acts. Exaggerated stories of the battle are already being inflated to mythic proportions by the more rebellious of our city's youth, but suffice it to say that she did not actually best Yshari's most powerful mage in single, honorable combat. The details of the encounter remain unclear, as Valthek has yet to regain consciousness, but it has been verified by reliable sources that she relied on trickery and deceit to bring the great man low. I have also been assured that the extensive property damage was chiefly the result of Valthek's magical prowess, not the upstart wizard's. As to where she is now, no one rightly knows, for she fled the city immediately after the encounter. It is not my goal to alarm, but I find this situation disturbing. We now have a rebellious wizard, young and inexperienced, wandering the world, dabbling in powerful magics she does not understand. Those wiser than you or I determined long ago that certain schools of magic were too dangerous and forbade their practice. It is those magics that this wizard seems determined to explore – magics centered on manipulating the primal forces from which reality is constructed. Imagine, a headstrong nineteen-year-old youth, able to warp time itself to her will! The thought is truly terrifying. It is my honest hope that this self-styled wizard chooses never to return to Caldeum" - Abd al-Hazir Skills During the Blizzcon 2010, Blizzard stated that the meteor skill of Sorceress will return as a Wizard skill. Video cTcnmEJ9bug u2azMHCaO_k&fmt=18 Gallery Wizard-top.jpg|Artwork of the female Wizard using Disintegrate Wizard concept 2.jpg|Female Wizard Wizard concept 1.jpg|Female Wizard Wizard concept 3.jpg|Female Wizard Female Wizard.jpg Wizard_Assassin_Fullbody_by_artbycarlos.jpg|Dark Female Wizard Ss49-hires-s.jpg Ss50-hires-s.jpg Ss51-hires-s.jpg Ss52-hires-s.jpg Ss54-hires-s.jpg WizardFemale.jpg|Female Wizard from 10/5/2010 WizardMale.jpg|Male Wizard from 10/14/2010 Wizard-female.gif Wizard-male.gif de:Zauberin (Diablo III) Category:Diablo III Category:Classes